Adjusting To Gay
by heidipoo
Summary: A new year, a new start. When Fiona and Imogen meet, sparks fly, and the two become besties. However, the closer they get, Fiona develops feelings for the quirky girl. This is their relationship. How will the two cope with being gay? Will it work? AU.
1. The Meeting

**Author's Note: Guess who's back with a new story? Me! This is Fimogen, which is one of my Degrassi OTP's. Now, I don't know if this story could be considered AU or not, but this is my take on how Fiona and Imogen meet, and how their relationship progresses. The first few chapters may be a little boring, but bear with me. So here it is, I hope you all enjoy, and be sure to leave a much-needed review. Thanks guys!**

* * *

_I remember the day we first met. I remember like it was yesterday._

* * *

It was a brand new year starting at Degrassi Community School, and I, Fiona Coyne, was a grade 11. Surprisingly, I was one of the new kids, because I had just transferred from a preppy private school.

The school hallways were a mess as I walked through the front doors wearing some skinny jeans and one of my v-neck blazers. All I saw were students trying to get to their classes. Was I late to school? Typical. Suddenly, the bell rang, and I was correct. I was late for the first day of school. Great.

I began walking down the hall in my ballet flats, they were really comfortable shoes, and I looked at my schedule, unsure of what class I was supposed to be in right now and I finally figured out that I had to be in english. I hated school, like really hated it. I would rather be someplace in the fashion industry, designing clothes, making jewelry, someplace other than high school.

As I was lost in my thoughts, that was when I saw her.

She was sitting on some entry steps inside the school, and it looked like she was crying by the way her small hands were covering her face. She looked new too because I didn't recognize her.

She had a skinny frame, and she was wearing a weird outfit too. A short dress with little skulls printed on it, and some fish net leggings, with what looked like some black platform shoes. The outfit was cute on her though, and her style was different. To accompany her outfit, she was also wearing her brunette hair up in some anime buns and they matched her outfit perfectly.

At first, I was hesitant to go talk to her, but then I figured that she probably needed a friend, or someone to talk to so I approached her slowly.

"Hey... Are you okay?" I asked, tapping her slender shoulder gently. He head immediately snapped up and her chocolate-brown eyes stunned me through her square framed glasses. She had mascara down her cheeks, but I couldn't get over how lovely she looked. It was quiet for a moment as she studied me, partly from the shock, and then she spoke.

"I'm fine." She said in a gentle voice but I could tell she was lying.

"Mind if I sit?" I asked politely and she nodded. "Fiona Coyne." I introduced as I outstretched my hand towards her to shake.

"Imogen Moreno." She replied back as he hand grasped mine and a small smile formed on her lips. It was an instant connection. For a second, I pondered if I should have kissed her hand due to how beautiful she was. Imogen, what a unique name.

"Are you new here, Imogen?" I asked, and her name felt so good rolling off my tongue. She nodded, her buns bouncing on the top of her head.

"I'm a grade 11." She explained to me and I smiled at her.

"Me too." I said, and she smiled the most beautiful smile I ever saw in my life. Imogen was literally giving me butterflies. "Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked again. Imogen smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I couldn't find my class." She admitted sheepishly. "That's why I was crying." She continued and I nodded. Been there, done that. Being the new kid in school wasn't always easy, but I got used to it because I switched schools so many times. "I hate being new. I don't know anyone, I don't have any friends..." She rambled on but I stopped her right there.

"I'm new too." I said.

"Really?"

"I'll be your friend." I offered with a small smile, and she returned it.

"I'd love that." Imogen answered.

"Good. I wonder if we have any classes together..." I pondered. "Can I see your schedule?" I asked and Imogen nodded.

"Of course." She said as she pulled her schedule out of her cute pink and black checkered hobo bag.

"We might have some classes together." I said hopefully as I looked over the piece of paper and compared it to mine. We had english together, but that was about it, but we had lunch together too.

"Any luck?" Imogen asked as she peered over at the papers.

"We have english together this period, I could show you were it is." I offered. "We can sit together at lunch too, only if you want." I added, since I didn't have anyone to sit with either.

"Okay." She said smiling. "I'd like that, Fions." She added, giving me a cute nickname.

"Shall we Immy?" I asked as I too, gave her a cute nickname and offered her my arm.

"We shall." She replied as she linked arms with me and we were off on our way to english class. We even sat beside each other, and we were english partners. It would definitely be an interesting year with Imogen, and I was happy to have met her. At lunch, we exchanged phone numbers, and I got to know her better, we had a lot of the same interests.

Finally, at the end of the day I found her locker, and it was surprisingly close to mine.

"Good afternoon." I said to her.

"Hello Fiona." She greeted as she was pulling things out of her locker. I was really nervous as I stood beside her and watched her. "Can I help you with something?" She asked as she looked over at me. I nodded.

"I was wondering, in honor of our new friendship, if you wanted to come over to my condo to watch movies...?" I asked hopefully with a smiled.

"I'd be delighted." Imogen replied then smiled. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked as she closed her locker.

"Sure." I answered with a shrug of my shoulders.

"We're going to be best friends forever." She whispered in my ear. "I know it."

"Promise?" I asked, holding up my pinky.

"Promise." She said intertwining her pinky with mine. I knew that this was going to be the start of a really great friendship.


	2. The Realization

_Three months later~_

* * *

So there we were; Imogen and I closer than anyone could ever be to a person. The school year continued to go on, and Imogen and I only continued to have fun together. She was so funny, and quirky, and as time passed I found myself thinking about her more often. I wondered about this though. Why was I thinking about her often?

The sleepovers became more frequent. One weekend, I'd be at her house, and the next weekend, she'd be at my condo. We'd even sleep in the same bed. This of course, didn't bother me, because I felt that Imogen didn't mind.

"So what are your plans for this weekend?" Imogen asked me teasingly, knowing all too well that she would be coming over to my condo. I sighed playfully as I forked some of my salad and put some of it into my mouth. The lunch at school was surprisingly quiet today. I looked up with my blue eyes only to be blinded by Imogen's smile. I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Oh I don't know..." I teased. "I was thinking about having a sleepover with this pretty awesome girl that I know." I added and Imogen's smile widened.

"Oh yeah?" She retorted. "Do I know this girl?" Imogen asked and I couldn't help but laugh. Would this be considered flirting? I don't know, and at this point, frankly, I couldn't care less. I felt a strong connection with Imogen, but I didn't know how she felt about me.

"I don't think so." I replied. "But she is pretty awesome."

"Oh Fi." Imogen laughed, and I noticed that she was done with her food.

"Do you want me to throw that away for you?" I asked and she nodded.

"Thank you." Imogen said and I grabbed all of our table trash and got up to throw it away. Turning around, I saw Imogen's bright smile again and it made me smile too. Something about her mere presence just made me happy, and I couldn't help but get butterflies. I didn't know why she made me so nervous, but I loved it. "Welcome back Fions." Imogen greeted as I sat back down. I then saw that she had a sketch book.

"You draw?" I asked, a little surprised because we had been practically inseparable over the past months and I hadn't discovered this about her yet.

"It's my favorite thing to do." She answered. "Want to see?" She asked and I nodded.

"Of course." She then handed the sketch pad to me, and I flipped through the shaded pages, admiring her work. Imogen drew all kinds of stuff. Models, clothes, the outdoors...

"Wow, Immy. This is beautiful." I said at a loss for words.

"I could draw you... If you want?" She offered and I looked up to see a rising blush on her hollow cheeks. She was blushing?

"I'd like that." I said with a smile, and just then the bell rung signaling us to go to our classes. I got up, pushed in my chair, and Imogen gave me a hug. This was my favorite part of the day. Just because I got to hug her. It was just the way her body fit so perfectly with mine. I know it only lasted about a millisecond, but I didn't care.

"I love your hugs!" She laughed as we spun around.

"Me too!" I said with a laugh.

"So I'll see you after school?" She asked me.

"Meet you at your locker." I said with confidence and we parted. She was going to Algebra, and I was going to my art class. My butterflies didn't go away until art was over. I just couldn't stop thinking about Imogen. Later, when school was over, I did as I promised and I met Imogen at her locker.

"Any homework?" She asked me as soon as I approached.

"I don't think so." I said and she smiled.

"Me either. More time for us to spend together." She added with a blush, which I though was really cute. God, she was adorable. She then shut her locker and grabbed my hand, which took me by surprise. "Is this okay?" She asked and I was confused as to why she was asking.

"Uh, yeah sure." I said and we were on our way to my condo. We decided to walk instead of taking a cab, and Imogen held my hand the whole time. Finally, we were there and I unlocked the condo door with ease. "So... I think I'll take you up on that drawing now." I said with a smile and Imogen smiled back.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Just let me go put something nice on." I said with a smile.

"I love dress up!" Imogen yelled and she grabbed my hand and we ran back to my bedroom.

"Slow down!"

* * *

"Fi! Hold still!" Imogen yelled to me.

"I'm sorry my nose itches!" I said with a laugh. Imogen could only laugh too as she began painting the canvas again. I was wearing an elegant dress and had been in the same pose for almost two hours now.

"I'm almost done anyway." Imogen replied as she continued painting.

"Please hurry Immy." I begged.

"Can't rush perfection." Imogen sang and I sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother." I teased and we both laughed. I couldn't help but to notice how cute Imogen looked as she concentrated on her painting.

"Oh hush." Imogen said. "And I'm done!" She exclaimed and I clapped in excitement.

"Let me see!" I yelled as I tried to run in my too high heels. Imogen then turned the painting around so I could take a peak. Suddenly, I gasped and was at a loss for words. The painting was indescribable as it showed me sitting on an elegant looking chair with my long legs stretched out. My back was arched almost perfectly, and my long neck was craned out so that my brunette hair splayed down my back. "Immy, you made me look beautiful." I said in awe.

"You are beautiful Fions." Imogen answered with a smile. In that moment, I had no idea what came over me as I got closer to my best friend and I kissed her. It wasn't like a hot and heavy kiss, just a simple peck. But I know it took Imogen by surprise, because she gasped.

"Imogen, I'm so sorry." I said as I covered up my mouth. I had no idea what was going to happen now.

"I think I should go Fiona..." She replied as she hurriedly left, leaving all of her stuff in the condo.

"Immy wait!" I called out but she was already gone.

Only one thought floated around in my head at that moment: I fell in love with my best friend, and I had no idea where we stood now.


	3. The Thoughts

I spent the next few days hiding out in my condo, missing school, thinking, and most of all, avoiding Imogen. Why did I have to take things to the next level? Why did I have to kiss her? All these useless questions floated around in my head, and I didn't have an answer for any of them. Well maybe I did...

I was on a journey of self-exploration, and it was hard.

I didn't know why I kissed Imogen, all the feelings just rushed over me so quickly so I took action. I couldn't help myself. That girl really makes me feel so, so special.

A small, small part of me wished that I could take it back, but the other part was ecstatic that I finally made a move on Imogen. Albeit, it wasn't the reaction I initially wanted from her, but still, I was proud of myself for having the courage to kiss my best friend. Was I wrong? Were the feelings I had for my best friend wrong? If that was the case, I didn't want to be right. I couldn't deny my feelings for Immy.

Was I gay? I had thought about it in the past, but it never appealed to me. Being gay, that would explain my feelings. That would explain why I had more than platonic love for my best friend. Being gay, really seemed to sum everything up. Come to think of it, I never really had any boyfriends either. Being gay seemed perfect to me now. I just needed the right person to give me a push, and that person, well that was Imogen.

All of heart just hoped that she loved me in the same way I loved her. I kept my fingers crossed and I made a wish.

After three days of avoiding my best friend, I finally decided to go back to school, and face my fears. It was a make or break moment, and I was hoping for the make.

I got dressed in a simple teal dress with a white cardigan and some open toed shoes, then headed off to school. I hoped that Immy would just give me the chance to explain myself.

The day went by pretty quickly, and before you knew it, I was in english. Although Imogen was in fact my english partner, she didn't even look over at me, or talk to me, or anything. Was I making her uncomfortable? I sure hoped not. Maybe she would talk to me at lunch.

The bell then rang, signaling class was over and Imogen made her way out quickly, as I just sat there stunned. A couple of more classes passed on, and I was getting extremely anxious as lunch came closer.

What if she wouldn't have me? What if she wouldn't even let me explain myself? What if she didn't want to talk to me anymore?

All these stupid questions, and I was making myself scared to death to go to lunch. I had to take a deep, deep breath just to calm myself down, and suddenly the bell rang. It was time for lunch. All these nerves were making me act way out of character.

I walked agonizingly slow to the cafeteria, and I spotted Imogen at our usually table. She was looking beautiful as always, wearing some dark wash skinnies, and a crop top with little pink skulls on it. Her brunette hair was tied in low pig tales, and it fitted her perfectly.

She noticed I was looking at her, and she smiled. That gave me new hope. Maybe there was a chance for this love after all. Thank the heavens.

I sat down so hesitantly, and I sent her a quick smile.

"Hey Fions." She greeted. Okay, that was normal.

"Hi Immy, can we talk?" I asked, and Imogen nodded.

"I think we need to." She said with a little laugh afterwards. I laughed too, she was right. This talk was much-needed.

"Okay..." I replied.

"Just take your time."

"Well..." I started.


	4. The Talk

"Yeah?" Imogen asked and I flushed a shade of pink. It was loud in the lunch room, too loud it felt, and I didn't know if I had the nerve to continue with my explanation or outing, if you will. I hesitated and looked up at Imogen as she ate her cheeseburger. She was waiting for me to continue, so I figured I might as well.

"First off, I just want to say that I am so, so sorry for kissing you. That was uncalled for." I started way to apologetic for my liking. Immy merely nodded as I talked. "I really just didn't know what happened."

"I probably hurt your feelings too, running out of there so quickly and all." Immy replied, apology clear in her tone of voice. I shook my head at her.

"You had every right to run out of there. I probably made you feel uncomfortable." I added but Imogen shook her head in disagreement. "You know, I hung the painting up." I said with a small smile.

"Huh?" She asked, looking up from her food.

"You painted me. I hung it up." I explained, and a smile spread across her full lips.

"Yay!" She said quietly, but then continued with our serious talk. "When you kissed me, Fi, I was just more shocked than anything." Imogen admitted and I took this a sign to go on with the conversation. So far, so good.

"Well, I've been doing some thinking..." I replied, and yes, it had been some very serious and hard thinking. Those thoughts were consuming me, but I was no longer confused. The buzz of the lunch room chatter hung in my ear, numbing me as I spoke my next words. "It turns out... That I'm gay." I revealed but go no immediate reaction from Imogen yet. Suddenly, it was quiet for a moment, and she spoke.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded with a small smiled.

"More specifically, gay for you." I said with a slight laugh and she laughed too.

"I see..." She answered, leaving the sentence hang in the air between us. My heart was pounding, and I was so very, very afraid of judgement or rejection. I had no idea how Imogen was going to react. Again, the silence between us was defeaning as the lunch room got louder again.

"I mean, I understand if you don't like me back or anything like that. We can just be friends... As long as you're in my life somehow Immy, I know I can make this work. Ever since I met you, we've been inseparable, I can't go the rest of the school year without-" I rambled aimlessly, on and on and on. But Imogen cut me off abruptly.

"Fiona." She said, her brown eyes blazing.

"Hm?" I asked, looking up to be caught in her lovely gaze.

"I'm not gay." She stated and in that moment my heart dropped all the way down to my butt. This was it. I contemplated getting up and walking away at that moment just so I didn't make a complete fool of myself, but I stayed, trying to negotiate, to convince, to do anything.

"Like I said, you don't have to-" But she cut me off again.

"I'm not gay..." She said again. "But when you kissed me, I know I felt something." Imogen admitted and she looked up at me shyly with a cute small smile written on her face.

"Oh." I said, just trying to contain the excitement that was bubbling up inside me.

"I'm not completely sure what I felt. Whether it was joy, or love, or happiness, or all three..." She added with a shake of her head, her pig tales dancing. "But I like you." That was it. It was over. I was literally dead with happiness.

"Really?"

"I couldn't see myself ever dating a girl... Until I met you." Imogen said affectionately as she grabbed my hand from across the lunch table. Of course, that got a few stares from some ignorant students.

"Imogen, you have no idea how happy you just made me." I admitted as I blushed, my butterflies returning.

"I guess I've always known my feelings for you, I was just afraid to admit them." She revealed, but I knew exactly how she felt. I was in that situation too.

"So... I guess that means we're gay?" I teased with a small grin. Imogen laughed.

"I guess so." She replied and it was quiet between the two of us, like we were the only two girls in the universe. I looked up, and her chocolate eyes met my jade ones. We smiled at the same time, and Immy squeezed my hand.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" We both asked each other at the same time then burst into a fit of uncontrolled laughter and giggles. Then, we were serious.

"Yes." We both answered at the same time, and that was the best day of my life, because that was the day I began my relationship with Imogen. I was planning to make it last too, because we were going to be moving in baby steps together. I knew I was in love with her, but that would have to wait until a later time.


	5. The First Date

"Meow! Meow!" Imogen said as we walked along the sidewalk holding hands.

"Immy, stop it!" I laughed as I tried to get my girlfriend to calm down. Yes, we were official, and I couldn't be happier. Tonight we were going on our very first date. Something to celebrate our newfound relationship.

"Meow!" She said again and put her hands up by her face to act like a kitten. "Meow!" I could tell she was excited, but I was too. We were going out to dinner at Little Miss Steaks, and then we were headed back to my condo for some movies and one of our infamous sleep overs. I could tell it would already be a great night.

"Stop!" I said with a giggle. I loved how she was so playful. So there we were, walking our way to Little Miss Steaks. I was wearing my favorite dress. A very pastel pink casual mini, with my favorite black heels. Imogen was wearing a casual, yet very cute, pastel green dress with kitten whiskers, eyes, nose, and mouth on the bosom, accompanied with a pair of black ballet flats. That's why she was meowing. I thought it was cute though, and the dress matched her personality so well.

"Meow!" We were almost to Little Miss Steaks now, so I figured I'd just let her meow to her heart's content. "Hey Fions?" She asked as we approached the door.

"Yeah?" I asked pausing in front of the door.

"Can I give you a kitten kiss?" Imogen asked with a loving smile. I laughed at her cuteness.

"Of course." I nodded, and that's when she took me by surprise and rubbed her nose against mine like an Eskimo kiss. I couldn't help but to blush. She smelled so good, and he skin was so soft.

"There." She said pulling away with a satisfactory grin on her face. I had to smile back, she was making me so happy.

"Shall we go?" I asked, gesturing to the Little Miss Steaks door.

"After you." Imogen said and we walked in together and got seated at a table rather quickly. We ate dinner in ample chit chat, it was nice to have each other around. I was so glad things weren't awkward because this was our first time hanging out as a couple. I was just happy that she was already adjusted to me being her girlfriend. Hopefully when we got back to school after the weekend, everything would still be okay.

There weren't really that many openly gay couples, or even people for that matter, in Degrassi. I didn't care what other people thought of me, but I knew Imogen had a bit of social anxiety in her. Maybe we would get teased, or called names, but I hoped that she would just adjust to being gay, and not care what other people thought of her. I really liked Imogen, maybe even loved, and I hoped that I would get to stay with her for a long time.

After dinner, it was well after dark, so we took our time in getting back to the condo. We walked slowly, holding hands, just swaying our arms back and forth, just laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"You look really cute tonight." I said simply as we walked. I noticed a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks Fions. You do too." Imogen replied and I smiled at her. This had to have been the best night of my life, well so far at least.

"Thank you." I said, and it was quiet again. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was more of a comfortable silence. It was like we knew what each other were thinking. Finally, after some walking, we made it back to the condo. As we headed upstairs, Imogen never let go of my hand. Once we were in the condo, I kicked off my shoes.

"I'm gonna get changed into my pajamas." Imogen said and I nodded as she headed back into my bedroom. I figured I might as well get changed too, so I headed to the bathroom. Once I was finished, I waited patiently for Imogen. "So, what movie are we watching?" She asked as she came out of my bedroom wearing a cute silk nightgown. I wrinkled my nose.

"Do you really want to watch another boring movie?" I asked.

"Not really... What did you have in mind?" She asked as she plopped down on one of the sofas in my condo.

"Do you drink?" I asked curiously.

"On occasion..." Imogen replied.

"Then would you have some Champaign with me?" I asked as I pulled her up. I watched her think about it for a moment, but then she nodded.

"Meet you in the bedroom!" She said with a laugh then headed back to my room. I laughed at her enthusiasm. I then headed to the kitchen to prepare our drinks. One glass would be enough for us. Once I had everything ready, I headed back to the bedroom too. Imogen was already snuggled up under the covers.

"Your Champaign madam." I said as I gave her a wine glass.

"Thank you Miss." She replied and took a sip as I crawled into bed with her. It was quiet again, but I knew she had something on her mind. "Hey Fiona, can we talk?"

"Sure Immy, what's on your mind?" I replied as I faced her. She sat her wine glass down on the table then spoke.

"I was so nervous for tonight." Imogen admitted. "I was afraid I was gonna mess things up before they even got a chance to start." She said, and I knew where she was coming from.

"Okay." I said nodding.

"The truth is, I've never been in a relationship, so I don't know how I'm supposed to act, or feel, or what I'm supposed to do..." She rambled and I smiled.

"I've never been in one either." I said and Imogen smiled too.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said with confidence. "So that means we can do this together, okay?" I said, grabbing her hands for reassurance. "I'll try to be the best girlfriend ever."

"Me too." Imogen answered, and I was glad we were on the same page and taking much-needed baby steps.

"Hey Immy?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I give you a goodnight kiss?" I asked and I could feel the blush creeping up on my cheeks. Imogen nodded.

"Sure Fiona." So I did what I said I was going to do and I pressed my lips to hers in a sweet, chaste kiss. Her lips tasted like the wine, crisp, and fruity, but I didn't mind. It was a good, goodnight kiss.


	6. The Wake Up Call

After Imogen and I spent the whole weekend together, which was lovely, we had to go back to school Monday. Believe me, I loved school, but I loved spending time with my Immy even more. I felt that we had gotten even closer to each other as we spent time talking about her and her family. I was happy. But when school came around, we knew that our good weekend had to come to a close.

At first, Imogen was really hesitant to be public with our lesbian relationship at school. Of course, people knew that we were besties, she just didn't want them to know that we were actual girlfriends yet. I understood where she was coming from though. She was afraid that people would judge her for being gay. I'm sure that they would, there was no questioning that. But I was trying to stay optimistic about things to help her get over her fear of being judged.

It was Monday morning, and a nice one at that. It was sunny outside and the weather was fair. Immy and I were talking on the phone before we were headed off to Degrassi Community School for the first time as a couple. I could still tell she was nervous. When she was nervous, I was nervous.

"Good morning Fions!" She greeted brightly. Imogen was definitely a morning person. Well, an all day person rather. She was always so happy and energetic, something that I loved about her. Immy could definitely brighten up a dark room.

"Morning." I replied with a smile. I was a bit tired, and you could tell in my tone of voice.

"Your morning voice is cute." Imogen said with a giggle. I could only smile at her laughter.

"Too bad you don't have one." I fake pouted.

"That's only 'cause I had coffee!" She answered.

"Bring me some?" I asked.

"Of course Fi. What kind...?"

"Just bring me the stuff you always drink." I waved it off, as I had tasted her coffee before. She always drank hers super sweet, and it soothed the throat.

"Okidoki." Imogen said with a smile.

"So... Do you want to walk to school together?" I asked her as I heard some very poppy indie music come on in the background on the other line. She must like to dance in the morning. I could see her doing that. It seemed to fit her personality quite well. There was a moment of silence on the other line until she spoke.

"Huh?" She asked and I laughed.

"Do you want to walk to school together?" I repeated.

"Nah, it will take too long." She answered quickly.

"You sure?" I asked knitting my eyebrows together.

"Fi, I'm sure." Imogen replied. "Meet me at my locker?" She then asked. I smiled at her newfound enthusiasm to meet me at school.

"Of course. See you at school Immy." I said.

"See you, Fions." Imogen parted, and we hung up our phones. I then continued to get ready for school. Today was a lazy Monday so I decided on a simple outfit. I didn't feel like getting too dressed up, although I did like to look pretty for Imogen.

I was wearing my favorite pair of worn down skinnies with an off the shoulder crop top. I was wearing barely any make up, so it looked all natural, and my brunette waves of hair were tied up into a messy bun piled a top my head. I spritzed some of my favorite body spray on, the kind Immy got me a while ago, and picked up my tote bag with all my school books in it. I finally began my walk to Degrassi. When I got to school, I did as I promised and I met Imogen at her locker.

"Princess Fiona is here!" I joked as I appeared beside Imogen. She laughed, then pulled a small disposable coffee cup of coffee out of her locker.

"Your coffee madam." She said and I took it. "Sorry if it's a little cold." She apologized sheepishly.

"No, it's okay." I assured her and took a small sip. It was still fairly warm. "Thanks for bringing it." I thanked with a smile.

"No problemo." Imogen smiled as she continued to get stuff out of her locked.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come over after school for like... A dinner date?" I asked, trying to find the right words to describe it. I really just wanted to cook for Immy.

"Dinner date?" She turned to face me, a bit confused.

"I will be cooking dinner." I announced proudly.

"Ooh la la, Fiona Coyne five-star chef. Who would have thought?" Imogen teased and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm serious Immy!" I whined.

"Relax, of course I'll come." She reassured me and I smiled.

"Yay." I said smiling.

"We need to go or we'll be late." Imogen scolded.

"Okay." I replied. "One quick thing?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" I asked, unsure if she was going for the no PDA at school. Hopefully she would say yes. I was dying to feel her lips against mine again like on the weekend.

"Sure Fiona." Immy nodded and I smiled.

"Okay." I said with a nod, and ever so gently I pressed my firm lips to hers in a quick chaste kiss. Hopefully she was okay with it. We separated with a smile. "One more?" I asked again and she nodded. So I repeated the kiss, and everything was okay until some rude guy saw us kissing and called out to us.

_"Dykes!"_

We then separated from each other quickly, and I noticed hurt on Imogen's face. I knew that whoever just called out to us hurt her feelings big time, because she was being judged. She then shut her locker and looked up at me. She almost looked like she was about to cry at any moment.

"Let's go to class, okay?" Imogen said and I nodded and we started walking. I wanted to hold her hand to comfort her, but I was afraid that she didn't want me to.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. I had no idea what I was saying sorry for, but it felt needed.

"It's fine." Imogen replied, but I had a feeling that it wasn't fine. She was upset or angry or something. I didn't want to push her so I just left it alone. But throughout the rest of the day, Imogen was different. She wasn't being her usual quirky self. I knew something was wrong. Even when the school day was over and we were walking back to my condo, she was unusually quiet. I knew something was bothering her, and I was going to figure out what it was as soon as we were at my place.


	7. The Words

Finally, Imogen and I arrived back at my condo. She was still being unusually quiet, and that was completely unlike her. I was so upset, because indirectly it was my fault. I was the one that asked for the kiss, I was the one that got us called dykes. I just wanted Immy to feel better. We then entered the condo and sat our school stuff down back in my bedroom.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom, okay?" Imogen asked me.

"Okay." I nodded.

"I'll be out in a minute." She replied and with that, we made our separate ways as she headed to the bathroom, and I went to the kitchen to get started on our dinner that we were supposed to have. I opened the fridge, scanning for something yummy to fix, but I couldn't decide. I then looked up in the cabinets, but also found nothing that appealed to me. Giving up, I just decided to ask Imogen what she wanted to eat.

"Immy?" I called out as I began walking back to the bathroom. She had been in there a long time anyway. "Imogen?" I called out again. but she didn't answer. "What do want to eat?" I asked as I was finally back by the bathroom. I then knocked on the door, wondering why I wasn't getting a response from Imogen. "Imogen?" I asked again and put my ear up to the door. I heard quiet sniffles coming from behind the door. She was crying. I couldn't take it anymore so I opened up the door and walked in.

"Fi..." Imogen sniffled. She was sitting on the floor, legs drawn up and crying. Her eyes were so red.

"Immy, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat down beside her. She didn't answer, she only lifted up her arm to show me it. There was a very, very tiny cut, but it was crimson red because it was new. "Did you...?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah..." So the cut was self-inflicted.

"Why?" I asked her simply. I was so scared for her right now.

"Because I'm gay." She replied as she laid her head on my shoulder and kept crying. Her voice quivered when she spoke softly. "I hate it." And at that moment, it felt like I had been stabbed in the heart. She hated being gay, which had to have meant that she hated being with me.

"Imogen?" I asked her.

"Yeah?" She asked as she looked up into my eyes. Hers were bloodshot.

"Do you hate being with me?" I asked her. I wanted an honest answer. I couldn't take it if she was just leading me on.

"No." She said softly, and now I was confused.

"But you just said...?" I replied, unable to think of the right thing to say.

"I said I hated being gay, not that I hate being with you." She said and grabbed my hand. I squeezed it for comfort. "I love you Fiona, and I know we just got together but it's how I feel." Imogen said and in that moment my heart stopped. Imogen loved me.

"I love you too Immy." I replied and she turned to give me a little kiss on the cheek. The words felt so good rolling off my tongue. It felt even more good because it was true. I did love Imogen, I was in love with her, and it was literally the best feeling in the world.

"Don't ever leave me, okay?" She asked. "Let's always be together."

"Okay." I agreed without any other word. I wanted to be with Imogen forever.

"Oh, and Fi?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'll get used to being gay, so don't worry about that."

"I'm still getting used to it too. Now what did you want for dinner?"


	8. The Time We Had

After that night, Imogen and I were closer than ever. She didn't care what other people thought of her anymore. I was so thankful for that. I felt like now we could be happy. Of course, people still took jabs at us, but we ignored them. It wasn't easy being the only openly gay couple at school.

So we went on dates. We had movie nights, dinner nights, nights where we did nothing at all but hold each other. Even though it was the only relationship I had ever been in, I loved it, and I wouldn't trade it for the world. Imogen completed me, and I hoped she felt the same about me. But I'm sure she did. Our love was more than mutual, sometimes I even felt like we loved each other too much.

But too much love was never, ever a problem.

Soon, our junior year was coming to an end. We took our final exams, we passed all of our classes. School let out, and we spent the entire summer together, which was easy because my parents traveled the world, and her parents were doctors, so they were busy all the time.

We went camping, and I learned that smores are Imogen's favorite snack. We watched the stars on my condo balcony, and I learned that night time is her favorite time of day. We went to the beach, and I learned that she loved to build sand castles on the shore. We went shopping, and I learned that she loved sun dresses. We went for long walks, and I learned that she loves piggy back rides. I learned so much about her. We were soul mates.

Everything was perfection.

After summer, our senior year started. We had done our schedules so that we had every single class together. Our senior year was filled with so many memories. It was great, and we were happy. I even proposed to Imogen on the first day of school, as a joke, but on the inside I really meant it. She said yes, and instead of wedding rings, we had wedding bracelets. They were friendship charm bracelets, and Imogen loved hers.

Graduation was sad, but we knew that even though school was over, we were definitely not over. We were going to be together forever, like we promised. Nothing was going to take that away.

The summer after senior year, however, took a turn for the worse. Imogen came out of the closet to her parents, and told them she had been in a relationship with me for almost two years. Her parents were pretty pissed, and hurt that her daughter was gay. I don't know what made them do it, but they kicked Imogen out, and said that they wouldn't talk to her anymore. Imogen was depressed for a while, but I understood.

I let her move into my condo, and we were going to start a life of our own, together.


	9. The Next Step

"Is that all your stuff?" I asked Imogen as she was moving some boxes into the condo. After all, her parents did kick her out. She needed a place to stay, and i was more than happy to let her move in with me. It was a match made in heaven, seriously, I didn't mind at all.

"I think so." She said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Listen, Fiona..." She started. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here. I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" I yelled playfully. "You're my girlfriend, I love you, we are adults, it's okay if we live together." I reassured her. "I know you're sad because of your parents, but they'll have to come around eventually. Just give them time. I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

"I know. I feel bad though... I feel like a big mooch." She pouted. I smiled at her.

"Want to make it up to me?" I asked playfully as we began moving stuff back to my bedroom. She would be sharing a room with me. Imogen then sat down a box by the closet.

"Well yeah." She answered and I grabbed her hand.

"All you have to do is cook me dinner tonight." I told her with a smug smile. "That's all I want."

"Fiona..." Immy whined and I shushed her by kissing her lips. She kissed back feverishly and I pulled away.

"I don't want to hear it." I said. "Now will you do it or not?"

"Okay..."

"I love you." I told her. Gosh, I never got tired of saying it. It just came so naturally, and the best part of it was that it was true. I loved Immy with all my heart and soul, and I knew that she felt exactly the same way.

"I love you too, Fions." She replied back with a smile, and we continued moving her stuff in. Once we were finished, we headed to the kitchen so she could start dinner. I was going to watch her, because I thought she looked adorable in her little chef apron. After she was finished cooking, we sat down for a lovely dinner. I had no idea that Immy could cook as well as she did. But it was amazing. "What do you think?" She asked as she forked a bite of spaghetti into her mouth.

"It's really good." I praised as I took another bite. Imogen smiled at me.

"I'm glad you like it." She replied. It was silent between us as we continued to eat. I looked up at Imogen and she was staring at me with a slight blush. She looked like she was about to say something, but stopped.

"Something wrong?" I asked her with concern. She shook her head.

"Not really. I've just had something on my mind." She confessed. "It's stupid..."

"What is it?" I asked her, because now she was honestly curious.

"Nothing..." She muttered.

"Immy, come on!" I encouraged, and squeezed her hand for support.

"I was wondering..." She began.

"Yeah?"

"If we could take our relationship to the next step..." Imogen asked and her blushed darkened immediately. If she was talking about what I thought she was talking about, I was at a loss for words. I had no idea that she even wanted to do that kind of stuff with me.

"You mean... Like... Sex...?" I asked with a shy smile. Imogen laughed.

"Yeah. But only if you want to." She answered and I nodded.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. I wanted to make sure that she was before we did anything major that she would regret. I was honestly shocked though.

"Fiona, I love you. I've been ready for a long time, and we've been together two years... I think it would be okay if we took the next step..." Imogen assured me and she was completely correct. And I was all in, if she was all in. I felt like we loved each other enough, that we could finally take this step. I mean yeah, I've thought about it before, but not that much.

"Okay." I answered with a nod. I then began to eat again, but Immy was still looking at me.

"Could we... Tonight?" She asked with a smile. "I just really want to be with you." I thought that was the sweetest thing in the world.

"Of course." I answered. "If you're ready."

"I am."

After dinner, Imogen and I were together for the first time in a sexual way. Yeah, it was something new, but I enjoyed every single second of it, and I'm sure she did too. It was awkward, and messy, and we couldn't control our giggles. But it was full of love and passion, and that's when I could really tell that Imogen wanted to be with me forever. I could feel it, radiating throughout her body. Then when we were done, we held each other, and said nothing. It was the greatest day of my life, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Immy?" I asked after a while.

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?" I asked.

"Of course. I love you too." She replied.

"Immy?" I asked again.

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yeah..." She answered, and my heart melted to goo.


	10. The Epilogue

After I proposed to Imogen, we didn't wait any longer to get married. That weekend, we flew a plane out to Vegas so that we could be married. I was a little apprehensive at first, because I thought Imogen would want a big wedding, like one in the movies. She told me that she didn't care, as long as she got to be with me.

There weren't that many places where gay people could get married anyway.

"This is the big day!" Immy said to me as we were driving around trying to find one of those little chapels. "Are you nervous?" She asked me.

"Nope." I said with a smile. "This is the best day of my life." I assured her.

"Oh, you're just saying that!" She laughed and I shook my head.

"I love you Immy." I said grinning.

"I love you too." She replied as we pulled into a parking lot for one of those chapels. The one we were at was only for gay couples, so I felt really relieved.

So we did it. Imogen and I got married. We're living together, I work for a fashion company and Immy helps me. She gives me ideas all the time. While I'm in design school, Imogen is in art school. Her paintings and drawings get better all the time.

Our life together was routine by now.

All we had to do, was adjust to being gay.

* * *

**Authot's Note: And we have come to an end. This is not one of my better stories so I'm sorry. There just aren't that many Fimogen fics out there, so we need to broaden them up. There will be another Fimogen fic coming up soon by me called Two Mommies. Be sure to look for it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
